


Abriendo los ojos

by EraiErai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Ambos sabían que esa había sido una acción completamente necesaria.





	1. Abriendo los ojos

-Yo... Si ya no puedo seguir jugando a tenis... -en los ojos del menor se podía adivinar el inicio de lo que serían lágrimas- quizás sería mejor si la operación sale mal.  
Esa tarde al salir de clase, como de costumbre, Sanada había ido hasta Tokyo a visitar a su amigo. Fue entonces cuando éste le confesó que las probabilidades de éxito de su operación no eran altas, mientras que las de que pudiese volver a jugar al tenis, aunque no fuese igual que antes, eran casi nulas. El menor le había confesado sus dudas sobre si aceptar tomar la operación, pese a que negarse a ella significaría el fin de todo.

-Yukimura...

-No, Sanada. Sin el tenis no soy nadie. Preferiría mil veces morir antes que vivir así. -el simple hecho de ver al capitán del Rikkai así era doloroso para Sanada. Si más es verdad que Yukimura se encontraba peleando entre la vida y la muerte, no era típico en él el derrumbarse delante de los demás. El mismo emperador, en los casi 10 años que hacía que lo conocía, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así.

-Tarundoru. Yukimura, ¡no te pienso dejar ser pesimista en mi presencia! El hijo de Dios no puede rendirse, no así. -apretó los puños- Mantendremos el título de Kantou, y tú saldrás vivo de la dichosa operación. Te recuperarás y volverás al Rikkai con todos nosotros. -él también estaba preocupado, evidentemente, pero debía mostrarse fuerte delante de su mejor amigo, de la persona más importante para él. Dolía, realmente dolía. Por dentro estaba deseando abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien, pero simplemente no podía.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Jamás podré volver a jugar! ¡Aaaagh! ¡Simplemente debería haber muerto ese día en la estación! ¡Ahora mismo debería estar m-

El golpe resonó por todo el cuarto. La mejilla de Yukimura palpitaba y empezaba a ponerse colorada del impacto. La palma derecha del mayor se había cruzado con su cara completamente, y, aún manteniendo el brazo en alto, cerró con fuerza el puño. Su cuerpo estaba temblando al igual que el del peliazul. Yukimura pudo notar las lágrimas que costosamente había retenido anteriormente brotar de sus ojos, tenía la mirada fija hacia abajo, sus manos agarrando con fuerza las blancas sábanas de la cama del hospital.

-Seiichi. -Sanada bajó el puño, y con la otra mano se colocó bien la gorra, tapándose los ojos del alcance del otro- Te estaré esperando para luchar juntos en los Nacionales.

Y dicho eso salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente detrás suyo. El menor no estaba para nada enfadado con éste, pues ambos sabían que esa había sido una acción completamente necesaria.  
Yukimura se frotó los ojos con la manga del pijama, dejándolos libres de lágrimas, y esbozó una leve sonrisa, fijando su mirada hacia esa puerta.

-Gracias, Genichirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy en clase se me ha antojado escribir y he acabado con un drabble de poco menos de 500 palabras escrito entre apunte y apunte de CMC. Sigo pensando que redactar no es lo mío, pero aún así de vez en cuando me vienen ganas de hacerlo y tadá.  
> Sinceramente me gusta escribir sobre la estada de Yukimura en el hospital porque es algo con lo que siempre me he sentido identificada. En su día yo también recibí una bofetada por parte de mi hermana que me hizo abrir los ojos.


	2. Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, ¿qué quería hacer de mayor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo pone más adelante, pero el fic ocurre cuando Sanada y Yukimura tienen 6-7 años.

"¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?"

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al otro chico. Ambos estaban esperando a que sus respectivas familias les fuesen a buscar al club donde iban a jugar a tenis cada tarde. Ese día llovía, por lo que los dos niños decidieron esperarse refugiados bajo la pérgola cubierta que había cerca de la entrada principal.  
Estaban sentados en el banco tocando hombro con hombro, el mayor estándose quieto mientras que el otro balanceaba las piernas mientras observaba la lluvia con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Que qué quiero hacer?"

"Hn, ¿Quieres dedicarte al tenis y viajar?"

"Realmente... no lo sé. Amo el tenis, pero también el kendo, por ejemplo. Además Yukimura, tenemos 7 años, ya habrá tiempo para pensárselo más adelante, ¿no?"

"También es cierto... Aunque yo ya tengo claro qué quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida."

"¿Y qué es?"

Lo había preguntado casi automáticamente, y al hacerlo el rostro del menor se iluminó y su sonrisa creció, acentuando aún más sus hoyuelos. Subió los pies hasta el banco y se abrazó a sus rodillas. A Sanada le aumentó aún más la curiosidad, ¿qué sería aquello que quería hacer su mejor amigo? Justo cuando parecía que su pregunta iba a ser respondida, el claxon de un coche les interrumpió.  
Era el coche de la familia de Yukimura. Al estar lloviendo de ese modo sus padres habían decidido irlo a buscar en coche en vez de ir andando como de costumbre. El chico se levantó de un salto del banco y se quedó de cara al otro.

"Bueno Sanada, ya han venido a buscarme. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tú casa?"

"No hace falta, mi abuelo ya debe de estar en camino."

"Si tú lo dices..." El claxon sonó de nuevo. "¡Ah! ¡Adiós Sanada!"

El chico salió corriendo bajo la lluvia dirección al coche. Fue justo en ese momento cuando el pelinegro sintió que sus piernas iban solas. Se levantó, salió del refugio que le daba esa pérgola de madera y gritó al otro chico, que se aturó y se giró hacia él. La lluvia los estaba empapando a los dos.

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Al final quieres que te llevemos?"

"No, pero, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?"

Yukimura sonrío.

"¡Estar siempre a tu lado!"

Y entró en el coche.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura estaba preocupado porque todavía no había dado su primer beso.

-Aaah... -suspiró el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yukimura?

Ambos se encontraban en casa de Sanada, dónde no había nadie más a parte de ellos. Yukimura estaba en el jardín regando las plantas, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que si él no lo hacia vete tú a saber cómo estaría. Claro que no era culpa de los Sanada, pero los hombres de la casa nunca se acordaban y la madre de Sanada últimamente no encontraba tiempo, por lo que pidió al amigo de su hijo que se encargara él, cosa que éste aceptó encantado. Al fin y al cabo él amaba la jardinería.  
De mientras, el mayor estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, observando al otro mientras tenía la mente en blanco. Cuando ese suspiró, Sanada volvió en sí y le preguntó el porqué de su suspiro. El peliazul dejó la regadera en su sitio y se acercó a sentarse con su amigo en el porche, tumbándose y recostando su cabeza en el tatami del cuarto que daba al jardín.

-Sabes... estamos a punto de terminar la escuela y todavía no he dado mi primer beso...

-¡¿B-beso?! -Sanada se sobresaltó. ¿Qué hacía Yukimura hablando de besos?

-Uhn, la mayoría de chicos de nuestro curso ya lo han dado, ¿por qué yo no?

-E-eh...

-¿Tú qué opinas, Sanada? -se le veía en la mirada que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Esto... yo creo que un beso no es algo que se pueda dar así cómo así... ¿no? -¿de qué estaba hablando? Él mismo jamás había besado a nadie que no fuese su madre, no tenía idea de qué decirle a Yukimura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que tienes que dárselo a alguien que sea especial, sobretodo si es el primero...

-Entiendo... -Yukimura se levantó y quedó sentado al lado del otro- ¿Sanada?

-¿Sí?

-Besémonos.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Que nos besemos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

-Ay, Sanada, no grites. -Yukimura se cubrió los oídos e infló las mejillas. -Tú me has dicho que tiene que ser con alguien especial, y tú eres especial.

-Y-Ya pero...

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? ¿No quieres besarme?

Sanada no podía aguantar más la situación, ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que tenía sentimientos por el otro chico, y esta situación no le ayudaba a contenerlos. Se inclinó hacía el menor y le acarició la mejilla.

-Por supuesto que no es eso... -le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca- Pero entiende que no debes pedir algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte...

Yukimura sonrió y miró fijamente a Sanada. Puso su mano encima de la del otro, que seguía en su mejilla, y la movió hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios. El corazón del mayor se aceleró, y se preguntaba si el peliazul podía oírlo, es más, se preguntaba si el otro se sentía igual ante la situación.

-Tienes agallas, Sanada... -lo miró fijamente y con fuerza, no con la mirada inocente de antes, sino con una de más seria y madura- Pero sé que no me arrepentiré.

Entonces las palabras ya sobraban. Sanada levantó el brazo con el que se estaba apoyando hasta la cara de Yukimura para sujetarla con ambas manos. Yukimura cerró los ojos, entonces el pelinegro se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y, espera, ¿el Hijo de Dios estaba sonrojado?  
Sanada se quedó un rato quieto, acariciando las mejillas del otro. Entonces Yukimura abrió los ojos, y el contacto visual que hicieron los chicos sólo provoco que el sonrojo de ambos creciera hasta estar rojos como un tomate. Yukimura se acercó más, y sus labios rozaron los de Sanada. Sólo fue un leve rozo, casi imperceptible, pero sirvió para que empezase a temblar.

-Yukimura, ¿estás bien? -el aire que soltaban las palabras de Sanada chocaban contra los labios del peliazul, que asintió y colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor.

Siguieron en esta posición un rato más, sintiendo la respiración del otro, cuando...

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

Al oir a la madre de Sanada llegar, ambos chicos se sobresaltaron de tal manera que Yukimura cayó hacia atrás y Sanada se levantó de golpe, quedando de pie y temblando. Entonces la mujer entró en el cuarto que daba al jardín y Yukimura se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, rechazando la petición de que se quedase a cenar con ellos y yéndose hacia su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Sanada y su madre con educación.

-¡Yukimura! -Sanada había salido a la calle antes de que Yukimura hubiese podido alejarse mucho.

-¿Sanada? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo de antes... yo... lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? -el menor se veía preocupado- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías...?

-¡No, no es eso! Sólo que-hmf -las palabras de Sanada fueron interrumpidas cuando la mano de Yukimura le cubrió la boca por completo.

-Entonces está bien, ¿no? -Yukimura levantó la cabeza y plantó un beso sobre su propia mano- Nos vemos mañana en clase, Genichiroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, este curso sólo hay una semana de vacaciones de Semana Santa, que mal ;_; La parte buena es que como mi instituto está de obras tengo dos días más de vacaciones que el resto de instis de la zona por... cosas de obras... y tal... supongo (?).
> 
> Bueno, hoy ha salido esto, y no sé ni por qué, espero que os guste ;A;

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy en clase se me ha antojado escribir y he acabado con un drabble de poco menos de 500 palabras escrito entre apunte y apunte de CMC. Sigo pensando que redactar no es lo mío, pero aún así de vez en cuando me vienen ganas de hacerlo y tadá.  
> Sinceramente me gusta escribir sobre la estada de Yukimura en el hospital porque es algo con lo que siempre me he sentido identificada. En su día yo también recibí una bofetada por parte de mi hermana que me hizo abrir los ojos.


End file.
